


The Happiness They Deserve

by wordstothewisereaders



Series: Destiel Works [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Saileen - Freeform, domestic!Destiel, just a fluffy compilation of moments, there really isn't a straight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: Cas and Dean have finally confessed their feelings for one another. Now that the cat's out of the bag (and the hunting life is slowly dwindling), they get to spend more and more time in each other's company.





	The Happiness They Deserve

A/N: There really is no big plot for this, it's just a compilation of fluffy moments based on [this post](https://bend-me-shape-me.tumblr.com/post/161276835599/i-just-want-dean-and-castiel-to-have-the-happiness) by @bend-me-shape-me on Tumblr.

  


 

 

* * *

 

Mornings were, no doubt about it, the best.

Now that cases had dwindled to one or two a month and there was no life-ending threat looming over the world, days were better than they ever had been. The boys could wake up in the comfort of the bunker and go about their days however they wished.

No alarms blaring. No frantic brothers. No demons or dangers. None of these things woke Dean up as they had months before. Nope, what woke the older Winchester was much purer. It was Cas' arm, tightly secured around his waist, pulling him in a little closer. The now-human's forehead rested against Dean's, sleepy blue eyes gazing into his own. He smiled, closing his eyes again and leaned in for a lazy kiss.  

"Morning." Cas whispered, lips brushing Dean's as he spoke.

Dean groaned, burrowing his face into Cas' neck.

"Five more minutes." He said, voice muffled.

Cas laughed softly. It was the happiest he'd been in years.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

_Young Frankenstien_ played on the TV, over halfway finished. Dean was sprawled on the couch, half asleep as he listened to the shrill but catchy tune of _Puttin' On The Ritz_. Cas was dead asleep on top of him, mouth open slightly and cheek resting right over Dean's heart.

Cas woke later, long after the credits rolled, at what he thought was probably after midnight. He shifted himself, stretching his neck from its bent position. Dean stirred beneath him, securing a hand on his back warmly.

"Looks like we dozed off." Dean joked, opening his eyes reluctantly.

"Maybe if someone hadn't picked such a boring movie..." Cas grinned.

"It's a classic!" Dean argued.

"A very tiring classic at best."

"Whatever, man." Dean replied, grinning.

Cas pulled himself off of Dean, his boyfriend soon following and moving towards their room.

"Okay, mister movie critique, I'm going to get my four hours." Dean quipped.

They sunk into bed together, Dean humming uncharacteristically and soon singing, " _If you're blue and you don't know where to go to_ -"

Cas groaned, shoving at Dean harder than he intended. Dean fell off the bed clumsily, pulling himself up and back beside his boyfriend.

"Jesus, Cas, if you didn't like it that much-" Dean began playfully, nuzzling into Cas.

"Get your four hours, Dean." Cas poked back, planting a kiss on his forehead.

It wasn't long before the two were tangled in sheets, holding one another comfortably. They snored softly, not a care in the world.

Yeah, they could get used to this whole domestic thing.

* * *

 

Breakfast food had become Cas' favorite food over the course of his humanity. He was learning to cook with Dean when he discovered the (quite literally) heavenly taste of pancakes. They had become a tradition to make every Sunday.

Dean would usually cook the delicacy, humming in the kitchen and waiting for Cas to wake up. Every now and again he would mix in blueberries or, Cas' absolute favorite, chocolate chips. Today was just such an occasion.

Cas trudged into the kitchen just in time, pouring his daily dose of caffeine and sliding into his seat in front of Dean at the old table. Dean set down a ridiculously tall stack of pancakes in front of each of them, doused in syrup with a touch of butter on top. Cas smiled when he saw his favorite addition in the fluffy goodness.

The men tangled their legs under the table, holding the other's hand over it.

"Anyone ever tell you you're an amazing cook?" Cas asked through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Oh, only this really cute guy that I can't seem to stop from following me. Looks like you've got competition." Dean joked, playfully poking at his boyfriend's hand.

Cas smiled, not knowing how to run with the joke. Instead, he finished his meal and emptied his plate in the sink, taking Dean's with him. Turning back to Dean, he found himself being hauled into a lazy kiss.

"You had a little syrup, right here." Dean said, running his thumb over Cas' lip.

"What would I do without you?"

* * *

 

Small but numerous flames illuminated Dean's face as he carefully traipsed into the War Room. In his hands was a precariously balanced cake filled in every spare inch with candles. Cas and Sam sat at the map table, waiting anxiously for Dean's 'big surprise.'

It was Cas' birthday - not his real one, but the one he had adopted as his when he fell - September 18. The very day that he, Bobby, and Dean had met for the first time. Sam and Dean insisted that he select one in his humanity, and demanded that he celebrate. This had resulted in poorly wrapped, magnificent gifts from the boys and cheesy decorations adorning certain corners of the bunker.

Dean baked a cake earlier in the day, icing it with professional precision and sticking in as many candles as he could, trying to make up for all of the birthdays Cas had missed. It would either be a huge success or a disaster literally ending in flames.

Cas' eyes widened as Dean carried in his masterpiece and set it in front of him. The brothers sang a very awkward, clumsy 'Happy Birthday' to him before letting him blow out the candles.

"I know there's a lot, but I tried to make up for all of your existence." Dean explained happily.

"If each counts as about 1,000 years, then you're very close." Cas joked, laughing.

Each ate a healthy slice of cake before they moved on to presents. Sam presented his, hugging Cas tightly and wishing him a happy birthday before retiring to his room like Dean had asked hours earlier.

Dean pulled out a box from his pocket, handing it over nervously to Cas.

"I-uh, I know that neither of us are really one for like, chick-flick moments or over-bearing commitment right now but...What I'm trying to say is that I know neither of us are ready to get married yet, but I got you this because it's important, and I love you." Dean stuttered as he watched Cas open it.

Inside was a silver ring deeply inlaid with a single, miniscule diamond. Cas marveled at it, entranced.

"They're, uh, promise rings, as cheesy as that sounds. I got one for both of us." Dean said, holding up his own hand where he'd just slipped his ring on. "For symbolic purposes or whatever."

Cas launched himself into Dean's arms, kissing him sweetly.

"I love it. And I love you. Thank you, Dean." Cas said dearly.

"Always."

* * *

 

Christmas had become a time to enjoy at the bunker. Now that Sam and Dean were settled, they could push aside their past and embrace the holiday. With Dean nesting still, decorations were thrown up in nearly every room. Sam had gone out and bought a live tree to set up in the common room and had let Cas decorate it with the ancient ornaments he'd found in the depths of the bunker.

Much to his disliking because of the abundance of alcohol last time, Dean allowed Sam to make the eggnog, while he had taken over the job of making dinner with Eileen, Sam's fiancee, helping.. They hadn't properly celebrated Christmas since after the pagan Christmas gods had been killed. There hadn't been enough time. This year would be their first as a big family.

They had a huge meal on Christmas Eve, gorging themselves with ham and mashed potatoes and a chocolate pie Dean prided himself on making before turning in early, eager for the next day.

Dean woke the earliest, shaking with excitement as he roused a still-sleeping Cas.

"C'mon, it's Christmas." Dean argued, pulling the covers off of Cas like a small, giddy child.

"Ugh...five more minutes." Cas complained, grabbing Dean's waist and snuggling into it for warmth.

"Caaaaaas!" the hunter whined.

"Since when are you so jolly? It's too early." Cas groaned.

"Please?" Dean asked, laying one on his angel that most definitely caught his attention.

"Fine." Cas complied, getting up and wrapping his favorite soft blanket around his shoulders. He followed his excited boyfriend to the common room, surprised to see a bright-eyed Sam and half-asleep Eileen on the couch. Sam's arm was wrapped around her contently, playing with her hair.

"I see he wakes you up early, too." Sam commented, smirking. "Every year when we were kids, presents or not, he'd get me up at an ungodly hour. Your turn."

Cas plopped onto the couc, sinking further into his blanket. He wasn't accustomed to such traditions, and wanted to learn why there was always so much excitement on this day.

Dean sat under the tree childishly, sorting out the stacks of presents. He threw them each into four neat piles.

The family tore into their gifts, expressing their gratitude immensely with laughter and kind words and, in some cases, happy tears.

They were down to the last boxes, which Sam and Dean made sure were saved until the end. The brothers had had a running gag for the past several years, unknown to anyone but them, to try to get the best ugly sweaters for each other. It had become a competition, and now that their partners were in the mix, it became a whole lot more competitive.

Dean had bought one for Sam and one for Cas, and Sam one for Eileen and one for his brother. They were supposed to be cheesy, the tackiest thing they could think of, and Dean thought he had taken the cake this year.

They tore into the small boxes, pulling out brightly colored sweaters. Cas looked confused, Eileen amused.

Sam and Dean waited for one another, revealing their's at the same time. Both's eyes widened, Sam busting out in a fit of unadulterated laughter, Dean wearing a look of shock.

"Wow, dude. Great minds must think alike." Sam laughed, pulling his over his head.

In bright red text on green fabric, the sweater read 'bitch.'

Dean shrugged his on, accepting a defeat of sorts. His read 'jerk'.

"Dammit, Sammy. I thought I had you this time."

They embraced before watching Cas and Eileen with delight.

Later, when Dean was playfully sulking about his dramatic loss from Sam to Cas, the angel shot back quite possibly one of the corniest things Dean had ever heard.

Cas was wearing his ugly sweater, a cat with wings with the text 'some angels choose purr over wings' written across it.

"Sam may have given a better present to you than you to him this year, but you're the best present I've ever gotten." Cas said, grabbing Dean's waist.

Dean laughed, "Cas, that was probably the cheesiest thing you've ever said in your entire existence."

"Shut up." Cas mumbled, smiling as he pulled Dean into a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Cas."

* * *

 

The beginning of the new year had never been a celebration that Dean had ever really taken part in. Sure, he would go out to bars every other year or so and mingle with women, leaving Sam to sulk in their crappy motel room for a few miserable hours. It was nothing more than a late night hook-up or a kiss that had no meaning behind it. It was just for kicks.

This year was different. The boys had nearly retired to the domestic life, and they'd celebrated all of the other traditional holidays, so why not New Years?

Dean was quite excited, much to Cas' confusion. He's planned to watch the football game and stay up to watch New Year's Rockin' Eve with his favorite people. Cas was bewildered, having never celebrated before. But he was happy all the same watching Dean run around happily.

Midnight rolled in fairly quickly. Sam and Eileen were settled on a couch, leaning on each other, already asleep. Cas and Dean were waiting patiently for the ball to drop, singing along to the songs being sung every few minutes or so. They never lost contact, always holding one another's hand or playing awkward sideways footsie.

Cas had nearly fell asleep when Dean poked him sharply in the ribs.

"You're not gettin' away that easy." he remarked, settling an arm around the former angel's shoulders. He heard the familiar countdown and prepared himself for his first _real_ New  Year's kiss.

"5..."

Dean's hand was on Cas' knee, leaning in.

"4..."

Cas rested a hand on Dean's chest.

"3..."

Dean ruffled his fingers through Cas' soft hair playfully.

"2..."

Cas was smiling giddily, happy to finally be a part of something sweet and so, so normal.

"1."

Lips found lips as Dean pulled Cas to him by the neck of his shirt. It was sloppy, sweeter than any they had shared before. It lasted for what felt like forever when Dean finally pulled away.

"Happy New Year." he whispered.

"I love you, Dean."


End file.
